In the film and photography industries, mobile equipment carts specifically designed and constructed for supporting film and photography equipment and systems are known. For example, when a film crew goes to shoot a movie at an outdoor locations, they need to bring along portable tables, a trolley track and/or various types of rack mounted equipment carts with one or more working surface for supporting various types of filming equipment and systems, such as a portable computing device, mouse, keyboard, etc. Such available mobile equipment carts tend to be large in size and of an overall weight which makes them difficult to transport to and from movie locations. For example, existing rack mounted equipment carts require the use of tracks to move them from one location to another, thereby rendering such carts difficult to utilize. There are different ways of classifying the methods for generating augmented reality, but the end goal is always the same—to mix the virtual world with the real world.
Moreover, an increasing number of business people rely on travel in their jobs. Such individuals often find themselves spending a considerable amount of time in public places waiting for departures or arrivals. Furthermore, it is more and more common to see frequent fliers with carry-on cases and similar luggage carriers having wheels and extensible arms equipped with handles. As such, there is a need for a portable, easy to use system, which would enable a traveler to establish a portable office while waiting in airport terminals and the like, that incorporates the use of the foregoing type of carry-on case, for example.